


The Happy One

by ComicBooksBro



Series: The Happy One (3490 Secret Empire) [1]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Earth-3490, Hydra Steve Rogers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Tony Stark visits earth 3490 (by accident) during Secret Empire.It's not happy.





	The Happy One

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in, like 5 minutes. Sorry for any formatting errors, I'm on mobile. Tony/Steve is not established in this fic, but Steve/Natasha (Stark) is.

Tony cursed under his breath as he fell through the swirling yellow portal above him. He rubbed his head as he looked around. Avengers Mansion, the same as was in his universe. Huh. Tony heard a floorboard creek behind him, and he quickly spun around. There was a little girl, maybe six? Standing behind him, she was the spitting image of Steve. Tears were on her face, and she was wearing an Iron man gauntlet.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Tony, and with a voice that sounded far too tired to belong to someone barely starting elementary school answered him:

"Daddy's evil and Mommy's a ghost." _Oh_ thought Tony, _so this is what happened to the happy one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
